


It takes my breathe away

by Voracity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Books, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirrors, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Petites tranches de vie de nos goules préférées.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Hey !**
> 
> **J'ai écrit ces petits textes en parallèle avec "Prise de conscience" (et ce sera mes seuls textes dans ce fandom, je n'ai pas accroché à la suite de Tokyo Ghoul), donc ça commence légèrement à remonter (juillet 2016).**
> 
> **Et, petite anecdote, le titre de ce recueil n'aura été trouvé... qu'aujourd'hui ! Quand on n'a pas d'idée...**
> 
> **Il y a exactement sept petits textes.**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers de Tokyo Ghoul appartient à Sui Ishida**
> 
> **\- Le titre de ce recueil est une ligne de la chanson "Tennessee" de Bob Sinclar (que j'écoute en ce moment-même) ["ça me coupe le souffle"]**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**

Kaneki fronça le nez, agressé par l'odeur qui venait de surgir. Il était incapable de la reconnaître, mais ses instincts lui conseillaient de faire le dos rond, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Depuis qu'il était devenu une goule, il avait appris à leur faire confiance. À défaut de lui sauver la vie, c'était parfois bien utile.

C'est donc avec des trésors de discrétion qu'il passa le couloir, les sens aux aguets.

Et c'est donc avec un cri de fillette qu'il se fit attraper.

Et c'est avec des dents en moins que faillit partir Tsukiyama.

-Eh bien, alors, Kaneki-kun ? On baisse sa garde ?

Le gourmet esquiva un nouveau coup.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre.

Et un autre.

-Surtout que j'espérais que tu puisses me rendre service.

Au lieu d'éviter le poing, il l'attrapa par le poignet et profita de l'élan pour coller leurs corps.

Et l'embrassa.


	2. Chapter 2

Plongé dans sa lecture, Ken était dans sa petite bulle, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et ces lignes.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne fit pas attention lorsqu'un poids supplémentaire s'installa dans le fauteuil où lui-même se trouvait déjà. Pas grave. Le salon n'était pas sa propriété exclusive, après tout.

Il tourna une page, s'abîmant toujours plus dans l'histoire.

-Que lis-tu donc ? Oh, question stupide, encore un de ces livres obscurs que tu affectionnes…

Ces paroles n'étaient qu'un bruit ambiant, un son noyé par le reste. Entre la nuisance et la berceuse. Comme le vol d'une mouche. Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'écrase.

-Aïe, chouina Shuu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **J'ai mis à jour les pages précédentes et les ai remplacé par la correction. Ce sera le cas de tous les autres, par ailleurs.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Shuu humait l'odeur d'une fleur, l'air concentré.

Dans sa main gauche, un bouquet assez conséquent était en cours de formation, s'enrichissant d'une nouvelle fleur constamment.

Il n'avait pas comme idée de dévaliser sa très chère serre, bien au contraire, mais il avait tant à dire… Alors chaque fleur, chaque couleur, chaque senteur était un mot supplémentaire.

-Maître Shuu ? Vous êtes là ?

Pestant à cette distraction, le dandy poursuivit sa quête sous l'œil blasé du domestique.

-Votre père m'envoie vous quérir, maître Shuu.

Les notes douces du disque continuaient de jouer, de même que le sécateur, créant un concerto étrange.

-Maître Shuu, je me dois d'insister. Monsieur Kaneki a bien précisé que c'était urgent.

Une rose noire tomba au sol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, dans le chapitre précédent, en langage floral, les roses noires sont synonymes de mort.**

Épongeant ses cheveux avec une serviette, Ken jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir embué.

Il avait bien fini par s'habituer à cette image étrange, si éloignée de celle à laquelle il avait dû faire face durant des dizaines d'années.

Il posa la main sur la surface réfléchissante avant de jeter un œil sur ladite main. Ces ongles noirs gorgés de sang noirci, loin des doigts de pianiste qu'il avait auparavant, habitués au stylo et aux pages de livres, qui portaient maintenant des poids et ôtaient la vie de goules ou d'inspecteurs, sans grande distinction…

Qu'était-il devenu ?

À cette question muette, son œil vira au noir et rouge, alors qu'il souriait comme un maniaque.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukiyama avait voulu organiser un pique-nique romantique, rien que lui, Ken… et cinquante serviteurs.

Intimiste, quoi.

Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte que cette goule au fumet exquis allait en packaging avec cette bande de macaques bruyants et caractériels.

C'est donc en mordant son mouchoir qu'il assista à la mise en pièces de ce qu'il avait souhaité devenir un plan parfait pour séduire son met préféré.

Horreur et damnation.

Alors qu'il prenait une pose dramatique, Shuu se rendit compte que Kaneki s'était éloigné du troupeau et dégustait à pleine bouchée une part de viande que son petit sourire labellisait comme à son goût.

_Mission accomplie !_


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukiyama jouait avec son masque, l'air pensif et triste, les jambes battant dans le vide, son costume froissé et taché, ses cheveux dérangés et poussiéreux.

Son apparence irréprochable était tellement loin…

Mécaniquement, il s'épongea la bouche avec son mouchoir de poche, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il se salissait plus qu'il ne se nettoyait, son esprit loin de tout.

Dans son dos, il ne restait du corps que les os et les vêtements, une tête et un livre.

Mal appuyée, la tête roula un peu, les yeux ternes se tournant vers son agresseur, semblant l'accuser. Les cheveux blancs étaient dérangés par le vent léger, couvrant un peu l'œil à la sclérotique noire et à la prunelle rouge. Des ongles noirs jonchaient le sol au côté d'un bandeau.

_Bon appétit._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Et voilà la fin de ce recueil ! Merci de votre accueil et de votre temps ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Bien à l'abri derrière sa fenêtre, Kaneki observait la pluie tomber à rythme lent, frappant à intervalles réguliers le carreau dans un bruit qui aurait dû lui être inaudible.

Il tripotait son bandeau médical sans y prêter attention, chantonnant une vieille chanson qu'il avait entendue en étant enfant. Elle n'avait aucun sens et encore moins de paroles, mais elle le réconfortait presque.

C'était étrange comme sensation.

Le bandeau tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd mais il n'y prêta pas attention, les yeux fixés sur cette tache de couleur qui semblait s'amuser d'être trempée.

Le visage renversé en arrière, les cheveux collés aux tempes, Tsukiyama devisait des poèmes sans discontinuer, s'amusant des regards qu'on lui jetait.


End file.
